This contract supports the advanced development of promising therapeutic candidates with broad spectrum activity and targets resistant pathogens. The research and development activities to be supported will allow candidate therapeutic products to progress through the product development pipeline, and includes preclinical and non-clinical activities, as well as IND development activities.